Suzume Yasutake
sample-2ce95d77acd4a90bc0f0f2c85c653f47.jpg Suzume Theme 'First Name' Suzume: The name meaning sparrow in Japanese, was chosen by her father due to her small size at birth. "My little bird." he would often call her. 'Last Name' Yasutake: The family name, something her father has always been proud of and respected. Suzume is often told on her way out the door to school, to always remember who she is and to always remember where she has came from. 'IMVU Name' xXPanSonXx: Been on IMVU for almost two years now, rp'd as Pan from DBZ. Just got back from an almost six month break cause of no internet. But everything's fine now and I'm looking to just have fun and rp. I also do a medieval rp, I know a couple of people in the Yakuza rp and thought it sounded like fun. ''' Nicknames' ''Sus, the nick name that Kin has affectionately given her. 'Age' July 18: Suzume is seventeen years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2-152.4cm 'Weight' 108 lbs-48.9kg 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behavior/Personality' '' Suzume's childhood was mostly spent in her room in bed, due to the fact that she was often ill to the point where she was restricted to her bedroom. Hours, upon hours alone playing by herself made her really unsure of here social abilities. She feels better on her own, but still hates being alone its an all very confusing situation. She can be surrounded by people and still be quietly doing something else. Many times so quiet that no one really knows she's there till she says something.'' When you've been by yourself for a big portion of your childhood you have to learn to come up with ways to entertain yourself. Which can be a good and a bad thing at times, especially when you mess up. Suzume learned quickly that you have to clever and quick witted in order to get yourself out of sticky situations. Whether its coming up with excuses to her parents on where she's been, or figuring out the best way to sneak out of school, it's all a necessary evil to get to do what she wants. That is what she focuses on the most, how to figure out to do what makes her happy the most. It doesn't matter to her what her parents think of what she does, but the rush of doing something wrong in their eyes is intoxicating to the point she does things just because they don't want her to. She may not have a good relationship '' ''with her parents, and she may do almost anything to piss them off but there are many things they instilled in her that show up in her personality. Suzume is very confident in herself and in her own abilities no matter what she's doing, her parents made sure that even though their daughter was ill as a child that she wouldn't be waited on hand and foot, spoiled, or act like a brat. She would have to take care of her own needs, and now that she's older she appreciates their teaching her how to be self-sufficient and take care of herself. This has helped her in her chaotic life going from place to place. She never really stays in one place too long, but will stay long enough for her needs to be taken care of. She worries about herself and doesn't really see the point in worrying about what someone else thinks. This moving about so much just shows how short, Suzume's attention can be at times. Easily distracted this can harbor her ability to think straight at times, and can often get her into trouble. Now this doesn't mean it harbors her belief in her own abilities, it just means she can kind of over estimate her own abilities and capabilities, often times taking on something that is a little out of her league. Suzume's definition of loyalty might be different from your's but for the most part she's loyal. She gives loyalty where it is due, if you are a competent and good leader she will follow your lead and do just about anything, as long as it isn't fool hardy and just flat out stupid. Her own life might become forfeit for another depending on her level of respect for the person. Suzume doesn't allow for any error if you're in charge you better sure as hell have you shit together or you just might find yourself alone when you need back up the most. Suzume is not the type of person to ask how something looks, or whether she thinks it's a good idea or not. If you do you're going to possibly hear some very hard truths. She can be brutally honest and because of her lack of just proper conversation skills she doesn't even realize that she might possibly be offending someone. So if you ask if this makes you ass look fat, then you're probably going to find out that yes, it makes your as look as broad as bill board. It can almost seem hurtful, especially if its something that really she doesn't like or have no interest in what so ever. Either way, Suzume has learned that sometimes she has to apologize in these situations, well at least once she figures out she's pissed someone off. You have to do something pretty harsh to piss Suzume off, name calling, put downs, none of that really fazes her. Mostly because she doesn't want to waste the energy getting mad over something that insignificant. She has a slow burn fuse so to speak, but when she does go off look out, its an explosion of rage the likes that many have not seen. Mos think of her as pretty mellow, the type of person who only makes comments when she thinks there needed. If she believes that the conversation needs her input she will add to it, but other than that she keeps to herself. As of Ark 16/17 Since she has started high school and making friends '' ''Suzume's nonchalant almost uncaring attitude has become more subdued. The trust her friends have put in her have made her see things differently. Especially when it comes to Kin. She's still confused as to why it is, but she see's herself more and more often worrying about his well being and what he thinks of her. She knows she cared for him dearly, and would gladly put herself in harms way to protect him, even though she's typically the one in need of protecting. She seeks out his opinions and trusts his judgement, but there are many times where she's worried sick about him. And seeing him hurt or in pain can often times make her feel pain physically as well. As of Ark 18/19 Allot has happened in a short period of time for Suzume, from the tournament, where both she and Kin admitting their feelings for each other and decided to start a relationship. To the fact that she and all of her classmates died due to Sector Olympus many things have changed for Suzume. She realizes now that she took many things for granted, her freedom, her parents, but especially her mother. That cold side to her that once hung over her like a dark cloud has lifted. When she learned the truth of really happened when she was a child. That her mother, was trying to cure her, not harm her. Now with death of her mother at the hands of Sector Olympus she plans to rally with Kin, to avenge not only her mother but all who have lost someone from it. She is at the point where she'll do just about anything to see Kasaihana and it's people free from their tyrany. ' Likes' * Her father * Spending quality time with Kin. * Reading * Coffee * Noodles of any kind * Old Samurai movies * Cats/Animals in general * Reading * Gummy bears * Good sushi * Rainy days * Being in control of herself Dislikes * Being controlled * Talking in front of a bunch of people * School * Relying on others * Egocentric people * Spiders * Large groups * Disorganization * Overly flirtatious guys Appearance I''s there anything spectacular, about Suzume? Well if you asked her she'd probably say no. Nothing really stands out, your typical plain Jane type. Long black hair that reaches to almost the middle of her back. A less than attractive figure, quite thin, not really hit that point where she might have some curves. Dark eyes that often look bored or disinterested in the world around her.'' Her way of dressing isn't much better either. When she's in school she wears the uniform, required by all the students. Now some of her other classmates go to drastic measures to make themselves and individual when wearing this for school. But Suzume really doesn't want to waste the energy to bother with that sort of thing. Especially since she doesn't really want to be there in the first place. When she's home.... or where ever she just happens to be crashing for he night, she wears once again, nothing that really stands out. T-shirts, pants, shorts, sneakers, she doesn't worry about her style, she doesn't really have one. Nothing about her appearance screams someone that would do anything out of the ordinary. Suppose that's a good thing to an extent. She doesn't stand out so she can do pretty much whatever the hell she wants, without anyone really noticing. Suzume just sort of fades into the background, with all the rest of humanity, and she likes it that way. As of Ark 16/17 As with all young people Suzume has noticed the changes in her appearance. She still feels a bit awkward and still doesn't worry too much about what she wears. But she has found more and more often she that she's trying a bit harder to make herself, a bit more pleasing to the eyes. Especially when it comes to her friend Kin. She has found the thought of how she appears to him crossing her mind from time to time, which kind of gets on her nerves sometimes. As of Ark 18/19 Suzume's appearance has changed quite a she is definitely finally starting 'fill out' so to speak. For a time after coming out of the healing, pods that all of the teens were put in after they were killed by Krater, Suzume along with the rest spent some time stuck physically at the age of 12 and 13. She was grateful that the effects weren't permanant and was glad to be her old self once again. Another development, is the fact that she now wears glasses. She had not really worn glasses since she had first started middle school, when she was teased she started wearing contacts. However, she has since started wearing them again, feeling like it was really silly of her to worry about something so trivial in the first place. Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. ''' Clan & Rank' Member of the Kendo Club 'High school grade' '''Freshmen': Suzume should be a Sophomore, but due to the fact she was ill as as child and missed allot of school. She was held back a year in the second grade. She has also been bounced around schools because of her behavior. 'What district' do you live in? District 2 'Relationship' Suzume is in a relationship with Kin Tasanagi ''. 2lnioph.jpg 1068.jpg anime-cute-kawaii-manga-favim-com-347840-large_q8r.jpg el___by_bryy_creativa-d7cb84v.jpg ce67f9fc10cfbd7f15f7734bd0d4622a.jpg tumblr_m8dd62Hf8a1r1cuzoo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mva3vdlze31qc4978o1_500.jpg tumblr_mqgoe0jNxv1sxai8lo1_500-136.jpg 'Occupation' '''None': For now she's just a school student. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''Street Fighting''- Not much more to say about it. Suzume has not been formally trained in any kind of martial art. She's able to defend herself, if she needs to, either by using her fists or by using improvised weapons. However other than that she has not training. Flow of battle: Sei- '''Suzume doesn't start fights, but she's sure as hell not gonna let someone beat the shit out of her either. She's the type to take in her surroundings first, and then acting not in anger, but in a thought out plan. Lots of times disarming the situation as a opposed to fighting things out. She really doesn't like fighting, except for the fact that it pisses her parents off. '''Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) ''Chi Allingment The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' ''She keeps a pocket knife on her hidden in her bra. But other than that she'll improvise and use whatever's handy. A fork, a chair, it doesn't matter as long as she has a way to protect herself. Speaking of the chair, that's kind of what got her kicked out of the last school. ''Onihoruda Physiology'' User with this ability either is or can transform into an Oni, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common and are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs. Oni were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive and often devour humans. In folktales they are usually malicious, man-eating creatures to be feared and slain by valiant heroes, the oni can also have a protective function. They are often described as rowdy, party-loving bunch with fondness for contests and games. Most oni, especially in folktales, are rather foolish and/or simple beings, but some are both highly intelligent and creative. *Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. *Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Allies/Enemies Family Father: Motoshige Yasutake- Moto as he's called was pretty rebellious himself as a teen. Growing up in District 1 you have to know your way around in a fight to survive. He was pretty well known in the street gangs as a decent fighter, but after meeting Suzume's mother, he decided to settle down. He works a desk job for debt collection company, he loves his wife and daughter deeply and would do anything for them. However he worries allot for Suzume's well being and the fact that she's being so rebellious much like he was at her age. Moto, fears that she might end up hurt badly or worse. Moto is currently, being held as slave by along with many others. He is unaware that, Suzume is alive right now. Her having been in the healing tanks for about a year. Unfortunately, he is also unaware that his wife is now dead, having been tortured by Sector Olympus. After being rescued by Kin, he is now happy to be back with his daughter. He regrets that he wasn't able to save his wife, but is grateful that his daughter is alive and well. Mother: Nanami Yasutake- Nanami grew up in a completely different word than her husband Moto. Her family was ''well off living in Distr'ict 2. She met Moto when they were in school together, most thought of Moto as the angry, poor boy type'' that wasn't worth falling for. But Nanami was able to get past the tough, angry, outer layer and find the kind loving person that Moto really was.' ''Her family was not happy with their daughter's choice in men, and when the rumor of marriage came up. They forbade Nanami to have anything to do with him, however in a whirlwind of romance the pair eloped and Nanami's family disowned her. When this happened she asked Moto to give up the street fighting and settle down, he of course agreed and they later had Suzume. Now that her daughter is running into the same sorts of things her father had when he was younger, she wonders where she went wrong. She gave everything for Suzume, and it hurts that her daughter is actively rebellious towards her parents. ''' Suzume's mother was captured by Sector Olympus because of her association with the yakuza. She had never told her daughter the truth, that she had grown up the daughter of a yakuza family's second in comand. She had been betrothed to the eldest son of her father's boss, however when she met Moto and eloped she cut all ties with her family and the yakuza out of fear for her life and Moto's. This unfortunately made her a target later on. Sector Olympus tortured and killed Nanami, trying to get infromation about other yakuza. Friends Kin Tasanagi: ''He is Suzume's first true friend, they met when he crashed into her in the courtyard at school during lunch and have been friends ever since then. She's not to sure what it is about him that draws her to him, they have similar likes, especially reading and comic books, and now she doesn't know what her life would be like without him. Suzume respects his intelligence, and for the first time she really does care about someone. The night the beast went on a rampage through out the city, she was saved by it when attacked by some thugs she had, had a run in with before school had started. With one glance she knew that whatever that monster was, Kin was in there somewhere. '' After the incident and learning what Kin truly was, she felt deeply touched that he would trust her with the that information. However with the emergence of his Okami form, it has caused her to really be worried for him. It scares her sometimes, not for fear of her own well being but for his. Suzume has hope that he will be able to learn to control his abilities eventually and is determined to be with him every step of the way. Whether it puts her own well being in danger or not. Sian Tetsu: She met Sian when she went to the first meeting of the Kendo Club. Suzume was actually respectful of the club captains prowess and didn't expect their relationship to be anything more than Senpai and Kohai. However when the incident with the missing students occurred they connected together, when they helped Kin solve the mystery. She now feels closer to Sian knowing things about her that other, 'normal' students would probably think unbelievable. Like with Kin that trust that Sian, put in Suzume, made her began to think of her more as a friend instead of just a mentor. 'Background' Suzume's life started out rather bleak and uncertain. The Yasutake's were young and in love, and it was an almost devastating blow when their little girl came into the world so sick. But they persevered and got through it as a family. It was time constraining and financially draining. Moto, at the time worked another part-time job on top of his full-time job working for the debt collecting company. Nanami did what she could at home, often taking care of other's children in their crowded apartment building just to make a little extra money. Her time was spent, taking Suzume back and forth from the doctor when she was well, and then trips back and forth from the hospital when she was ill and admitted. It was all very stressful on Nanami. And as Suzume grew she couldn't help but coddle her daughter a bit. Some of the other mothers went as far as saying Nanami was a little too protective. Suzume was hardly ever allowed to play with other children and if by chance another child was over to play there was hardly a return visit. Her mother's fears of germs making her daughter sick, was a legit reason to worry. But Nanami took it to the extreme of obsessing over it. The other children's mothers grew weary of Nanami's almost impossible expectations for the cleanliness for their own child, so much so that eventually they gave up trying to have their children associate with Suzume. This pleased Nanami more than it should, she loved having her little girl all to herself. She controlled every aspect of Suzume's life, what she wore, what she ate, how she spent her time. The child never was aloud to have an idea of thought of her own. It was always whatever world her mother constructed for her. Moto, working hard never really knew what was going on. He always assumed that it wasn't as bad as it looked and when he would come home to see his daughters disinterested stare just meant that she was tired. As the years went on and Suzume began to be old enough to start school, Nanami was so worried about her getting sick, but also knew that she had to let go, or that's what she made everyone thing. Doctor's had told Nanami that Suzume had grown out of the sickly baby stage that she worried over so much. But Nanami still kept bringing her in, insisting that her daughter be seen for a slight cough or a little bit of a runny nose. Even times becoming angry when the doctors told her she was over reacting, and that all children get little colds at some point. Kindergarten, and First grade went rather well. But all of a sudden, when Suzume started the Second grade, and odd illness hit her, she was constantly vomiting, and weak. Nanami wasted no time taking her daughter out of school and keeping her at home. Suzume would stay home a couple of days in her mother's care, then head back to school feeling just fine. Then after a few more days, the illness would hit again, and Suzume would be stuck at home in bed once again. It went on like this through out the school year, with Suzume missing so much school that they requested that she repeat the Second grade. Her parents agreed, and things went well during Suzume's summer holiday, however when school started up again the strange illness started to rear it's ugly head once again. Not with the frequency as before, but still Suzume found herself ill allot, it got to the point many times that the little girl would try to hide the fact from her teachers that she was sick. In one instance Suzume had been getting sick a whole week at school, and had hid the fact well. That was until she passed out in the restroom, after a bought with vomiting. The teacher worried about Suzume after she had been gone for a while went to check, and found her on the floor of the stall. Her mother was called, and Suzume was sent home, her father worried had even stayed home the next day. That evening before Suzume was to return to school, after she had gone to bed she was woke by raised voices coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, at the time she wasn't really old enough to understand what the argument was about. But her father was very angry with her mother, who was in the middle of the kitchen floor sobbing into her hands. "How could you do this Nanami! She's your daughter, you don't poison your own child! You realize if the school, or the doctors found out about this they could take her away from us!" Moto yelled. "Moto... I'm so sorry I just didn't.... I didn't mean for it to hurt her... I just didn't want to loose my baby." Nanami cried. Moto ran his fingers through his hair roughly, while letting out a frustrated growl. He walked over to the kitchen counter where Suzume saw her bento box that she took to school every day. Moto picked up the box and angrily, threw the whole thing in the trash can. He looked back at his wife who was still slumped down on the floor crying into her hands. He knelt down next to her and embraced her. "Enough now Nanami, I know you love Suzume, but no matter how hard you try you're not gonna keep her from growing up. Still no matter how big,or how old she gets she's still going to be your baby, just promise me that this wont happen again. If you have to go to a counselor or something to get help that's fine, we'll do what we have to. But if I ever catch you doing this to Suzume again, I'm going to have to take her and leave. I love you both so very much, and I know I'm not always around. But I have to think of Suzume's safety before anything else, even if that means keeping her safe from you Nanami." He leaned back and picked up his wife's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying Nanami?" Suzume's mother nodded, with tears running down her face and then her parents kissed lovingly. Suzume went back to her room in shock, would her father really leave her mother? What did he mean by poison? She was so confused that she laid in bed for a while after that until sleep finally took her. From then on, Suzume rarely became sick but the damage had already been done. She had rarely interacted with other children, so she hardly ever made friends at school. Her mother still continued to control things like what she wore, what she ate, when she did anything. As Suzume, got older and her mind would go back to that night when her parents fought in the kitchen, she grew an understanding of what her mother had been doing to her. She felt so alone, her parents had betrayed her, her mother had been making her sick on purpose so she would have her at home to care for. She didn't know what she was using to poison her, but from then on. Suzume refused to eat anything her mother prepared. She would steal money from her mother's purse and buy her own food. She couldn't trust her parents, her mother had almost killed her and her father had decided to over look that fact and sweep it under the rug. How could they do that to her, from then on she decided that if her parents really didn't care... she shouldn't care either. Middle school was hard for Suzume, she rarely stayed in her class sneaking off to the library, or to the market place. She was picked up on several occasions, and brought back to school, that's when she began to have arguments with students at school. Eventually her parents were told that Suzume could no longer attend. They enrolled her in another Middle school, and it all started again, skipping classes and eventually a physical fight. The fight started out the way it always did, a peer name calling or something like that. Suzume would typically get someone else more riled up than herself and the person would get so frustrated that they would give up and leave her alone. However in this new school she underestimated this student and the person began to swing at Suzume. She dipped and dodged the swings of her school mate, but when the flash of metal was seen as a knife was drawn. A state of self preservation kicked in for Suzume, she picked up a chair and began swinging. It hit the boy in the jaw first, and he went down, now most would stop there and walk away. But in the heat of the moment, Suzume stood over the boy with the chair and slammed it down on top of him repeatedly. When they were finally separated, the boy was heading to the nurse and Suzume was sent to the school's principal who also happened to be the boys uncle. Needless to say, Suzume was expelled from school for the remainder of the school year. Suzume's mother had to teach her from home in order to make sure she was prepared, and had all grades she needed in order to pass on to High school. So now as summer ends again, she has to 'look forward' to another year of school, even worse High school. Suzume doesn't know much about the school her mother enrolled her in, but she know's one thing, she's probably not going to like it. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Healing: The user's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, their healing time would very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *Peak Human Intelligence : Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performedpsychokinesis and extrasensory perception. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 16 * *Ark 16 Episode 6: First Impression *Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! *Ark 16 Episode 40: Suzume and Me *Ark 16 Episode 41: The Beast within *Ark 16 Episode 50: Kendo Sticks/Friends with tricks *Ark 16 Episode 51: Mystery Meat *Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble *Ark 16 Episode 55: Get ready for it Ark 17 *Ark 17 Episode 1: Untapped potential *Ark 17 Episode 12: Anime conventions, butt load of stiches *Ark 17 Episode 22: For Sensei *Ark 17 Episode 27: A Friendly Spar *Ark 17 Episode 39: Suzume's potential unmolding *Ark 17 Episode 49: A generation of Adventure ENTER THE GMAF 3 'Ark 18' *Ark 18 Episode 4: Resort's Away at the GMAF!!! * Akira vs Kin ! *Ark 18 Episode 14: Reason to fight. Reason to live *Ark 18 Episode 17: Chow Down A Mystery Rival! *Ark 18 Episode 18: Lights Camera ACTION *Ark 18 Episode 22: Ape Escape *Ark 18 Episode 34: Without Destruction 'Ark 19' *Ark 19 Episode 2: The Resurrection *Ark 19 Episode 10 : Trip into the Maze *Ark 19 Episode 17: Slaves gold 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 16:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:The Syndicate